The Future Holds Release
by NickNova
Summary: Hellsing had other monsters hidden in the torture chambers, Some even older then Arucard.
1. Default Chapter

Ceres was bored, the freaks vampire had all disappeared after the amazing battle her master had with Incognito. It still shivers down spine remembering how incredibly powerful the master vampire truly was. That's why she was walking and exploring the dungeon where Integral had found Arucard when she was younger.  
  
She walked by several rooms even the door with Arucard symbol in dried blood stood. There was another room located down a very long hallway after 10 minutes their ancient ruins on the walls depicting a warrior in armor slaying armies of men armed with swords and ancient rifles. The ruins showed the warrior devouring the men, decapitating them, drinking them lifeless it even showed him standing on top of a hill with his sword held to the sky, and what a sword it was well over five feet long and over a foot wide with the skull of a vampire as the hilt. All the ruins were in dried blood. The finally drawing shows the warrior stake to the ground with spears through his hands and legs and even his own sword driving through his chest.  
  
"I wonder how he was caught." Ceres thought aloud still mesmerized by the mere brutality of how he was killed.  
  
"A traitorous female dog ratted me out." A booming voice yelled from down the hall so far she couldn't see the door.  
  
"Ah your one of Arucard children is you not." The voice came again.  
  
"Yes I am who are you?" She asked not certain of herself  
  
"I'm just another forgotten victim of Hellsing child come closer so I can see you."   
  
The voice sounded old now and regretfully almost child like. She walk closer now until there were new drawings depicting the warrior being dragged on huge cross down these very halls looking lifeless his sword was now missing from his chest but the wound did not heal.  
  
Now she could see the door unlike Arucard's door this one had no symbol on it.  
  
"You very beautiful child and very young Arucard always like them young."  
Ceres went to grab the door handle but was shock by the pure amount of power she could feel on the other side of the door. Ignoring the sensation she pushed the door open to see 10 dead bodies of what she assumed was Hellsing soldiers and a man of obvious African heritage even with his deathly pale skin. What startles her most was that he had been crucified on a huge cross. His hair was long and covered dried blood giving it a red tinge.  
  
"You see girl this is what Hellsing has done to me." His eyes open to reveal a pale green and black eye. His eyes seem to penetrate her own and she suddenly found her self pulling the monstrously huge stake out his feet, and then she was shooting at the end of cross that held his right hand. Now that his right was free she seem to come back to herself just in time to see him falling to the ground. A piece of the broken wood hit her in the face tearing her skin and letting drips of blood travel her face. The figure on the ground in front of her was licking blood as it fell from her pale face. She reach in her pocket and pull out a blood bag and handed it to him, his large hands grab the bag and poured the red liquid down his throat gasping and mewing at the sensation it brought him.  
  
Suddenly his wounds were healing and skin was returning to its brownish color even if a bit pale, and then he stood his full height. Ceres had never seen anyone so tall her master and Alexander towered over normal humans but this guy were dwarf them both he was about 6'11 his tall and muscular frame frightened her.  
  
"Kaiser" He spoke his voice was soft but held power.  
  
Suddenly Hellsing soldiers poured into the room and open fired at the man but he was gone.  
  
(0_0);  
Integral was having a bad day a round table meeting was set for tomorrow and she still hadn't found anyone to replace Fargason. After the battle with Incognito and the following investigation Hellsing was backup and running in top condition. She had lost almost everything during that year she just hope this year was less exciting. Suddenly one of the rooms down from hers exploded with such force the very foundation was crack. That room was very special for it held a very ancient vampire weapon that her great grandfather had stored said weapon held amazing power and belong to none other then Kaiser.  
  
"No…"  
  
(0_o) Nova  
  
Integral walked into the room behind all the soldiers and looked at Ceres.  
  
"Do you know what you just did?" Integral was cold and emotionless  
  
Ceres seemed snapped out of a dream "I…. I. No."  
  
"So Kaiser walks the grounds of this earth again." Arucard's voice echoed from above "It shall be exciting." Arucard chuckled faded away  
  
"Arucard." Integral yelled at the ceiling and then swiftly turned on her heels and order the soldiers to search and destroy.  
  
(Later on about a few minutes)  
  
Gun fire sounded in the halls of Hellsing Ceres could see the soldiers being ripped in pieces and thrown through walls as the vampire name Kaiser dealt with them like they we're little bugs.  
  
"You are the Grand-daughter of that man." Kaiser words echoed   
"Your as beautiful as your mother Integral."  
  
Integral face was emotionless but inwardly she broke at the words of her mother.  
  
"Yes I knew her well and even loved her." Kaiser steps out from the shadows he was dressed in tight black leather pants and a red shirt.  
  
Integral just smirked as Arucard step out the shadows behind her with his usual grin on his face.  
  
Kaiser expression didn't change. "Did you think I didn't know he was there girl?" Not waiting for an answer "Take that stupid grin off your face Arucard you know who I am." Kaiser's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes we do go back far don't we Kaiser." Spoke while drawing his hand cannon and pointing it at the vampire.  
  
Kaiser turned and started walking towards one of the stairs "Aren't we truly pathetic using weapons crafted by humans." He stop and raise his glowing red hand to the sky suddenly a huge sword came through the ceiling hundred of lightening bolts flowed up and down the blade. "Who knew humans could craft such weapons."  
  
If anything Arucard's grin increased in size.  
  
"I felt the massive power you use in your battle with Incognito very impressive." His hands grasp the sword and lighting flowed through his body.  
"And then to even merge with the snake demon Sett." The energy around dissipated "BUT TO THINK THAT YOU HAVE SURPASSED ME YOU MUST BE A FOOL." He growled out and suddenly Arucard was sent flying into the wall.  
  
Arucard rose from the crumbled wall and took aim firing two shots which Kaiser with his sword.  
  
Kaiser disappeared only to reappear in front of Arucard with his fist stretch out. The fight went on from there with both Vampires exchanging blows and disappearing.   
  
*BOOM*   
  
*BOOM*   
  
Both shots rung true completely blowing a hole through his chest and blowing off one his arms.  
"As always your marksmanship impeccable." The hole healed and his arm was back and he disappeared.  
  
Integral had seen Arucard healed from such damage before but never that quickly. She felt a mysteriously chilling wind go by her and she looked over at Arucard only to see him fell to pieces as Kaiser reappeared in front of her his sword covered in Arucard's gel like blood.  
  
"I have fought human armies and I have won I was but a mere child fighting the demons of Japan and I won. I even did battle with Sesshoumaru and I won, I have fought gods and devils and I have won." His cold eyes looked back at Arucard "And you think you can defeat me?"  
  
"Only a human can kill a monster such as I, and then they could only lock me away." Kaiser looked upon his sword as Arucard blood flowed off the blade and back to the pile of blood as Arucard resurrected himself.  
  
Kaiser turned back to Integral. "I have not seen the world in over 100 years Integral." With that he vanish. "I do not wish to see Hellsing as my enemy in this lifetime child. Tell Arucard when puts himself back together that in truth he doesn't qualify as a category A vampire." With that his presence his gone and Integral look to see Arucard with that same infuriating grin on his face.  
  
(0_0o) A week later  
  
Ceres was walking up a hill in her uniform with haloconnen strap to her back.  
  
She was searching for Kaiser with orders from Integral herself. She read the history of 'Lord' Kaiser a one demon-killing machine in the late 1700's he attempted to take over the known world by force and by himself.  
  
Her musing were disrupted by a chilling voice her head.  
  
~I've seen you read my history Ceres Victoria~  
  
Just on top of the hill was Kaiser fully rejuvenated and imposing. His sword was deep in the earth while he just stared ahead.  
"On this hill stood my home where I wood have establish my kingdom and ruled over these pathetic humans." Kaiser's voice was cold and night air seems to becoming colder as he spoke.   
  
Suddenly 20-armed Hellsing soldiers appeared on the hill open fire on the ancient vampire. Ever bullet crashes and melted against until a now unseen barrier. Kaiser looks at Ceres and then back to the soldiers and simply wave his hands and 20 lightening struck out destroying the soldiers quickly.  
  
"It seems Hellsing wishes to be my enemy once again." Kaiser spoke while pulling his sword out from the ground "Run Ceres run back to Hellsing warn them Kaiser is coming." His green eye had a green mist drifting from it as he vanishes.  
(0_o)  
  
~This will truly be interesting~ Arucard spoke mentally to his master  
  
"Can you defeat him?" Integral question the master vampire  
  
"Hmm." Arucard face turn serious "We will see master."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Juuban district-Japan  
  
"In recent news the mansion of the Hellsing family well known for the hunting of demons in London was destroyed today. Over two thirds of the building was destroyed and Integral Wingates Helsing is now hospitalize. For more on this latest development come back at 10:00 for more International news."  
  
"Damn."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As usually the humans of this earth are as foolish as they were 100 years ago.   
  
"Now that I'm free of that prison what should I do? Serve humans? Rule the world?" Kaiser wondered over his future as he walk in and out of the shadows of daylight.  
  
~You shall protect my daughter and see to that she is the who rules this world~ the voice was soothing and calm  
  
~Your daughter already has 7 guardians Serenity if anything I thirst for her virgin blood. ~ Kaiser knew the voice well for he had converse with her on several times through out his campaign to rule the world. "I was already betrayed by one of your lap dogs Serenity."  
  
~Setsuna does what she has to do for the greater good of this world, and you ruling it was not part of it~ the voice paused to let him consider her words "She's in Japan you know"   
  
Kaiser violently turned to the voice his face a mask of rage revealing his obvious vampire heritage, really long and sharp canine teeth.  
  
"She's alive." His voice was menacing and loud  
  
*Nod*  
  
Immediately Kijin came to life with lightening coursing through the blade.  
  
"She's dead Serenity no one betrays Kaiser and lives 'NO ONE'"   
  
With a crack of thunder he was gone leaving Serenity with a mysterious smile on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside of the Outers home in Juuban   
  
A strange humming filled the air and the sky crackled and with boom of thunder Entire Street was destroyed.  
  
"SETSUNA!!"  
  
~~~~  
  
"SETSUNA!!"  
  
The beautiful green haired red eyed woman was standing in the door looking that stood in the crater staring at her with so much rage his green eyes we're glowing.  
  
"Kaiser." She spoke his name softly   
  
"Ah I see you remember the man you damn to an eternal hell while serving some long dead and forgotten kingdom." He almost felt killing her right then and there.  
  
"I had a duty to uphold and you ruling the world was not apart of it." She yelled defiantly   
  
"You betrayed me." He slam the demonic blade into the ground "I cherished our time together but your life ends today guardian of the time gates." and suddenly bolts came flying at him from behind.  
  
"We are the Sailor Sen…"  
  
"SHUT UP." Kaiser looked closer and saw her  
  
"Your Serenity's daughter aren't." without giving them time to answer to turned back to Setsuna  
  
"And you betrayed me for them." Setsuna cast her eyes away  
  
"We won't let you kill Setsuna monster." Moon cried at the man   
  
"Can you actually stop me? Let me show you who I am girl." with he raise his hand  
  
Suddenly the Sailor Senshi was assaulted with over 300 hundred years of murder and destruction even pictures of Kaiser Love affair with Setsuna and how she betrayed even memoirs of his pain when he was crucified.  
  
He chuckled darkly at their blank expressions.  
  
"You're a monster." Moon voice in a soft but stunned voice.  
  
Suddenly Kaiser was in here face. "Yes child I'm a monster I was once consider king of all monster's." His hand was soothing her face "But that was a lifetime ago, now tell what do I do now huh?" Kaiser was walking back to his sword "Do I serve these humans which I have considered nothing more then food for centuries, do I form an army and conquer this world? Do I hide away from this new world and simply exist?" Kaiser voice was cold and emotionless  
  
"Kaiser" Usagi was still shaking by the memories of this being in front her he had killed so many and done so much wrong but he was right there was no place for a monster like him in this society.  
  
"Why would my mother want you to serve me?"  
  
"Girl there are things about this world you have no idea about."  
  
Usagi walk up to Kaiser hook her arm in his and started walking towards the outers house.  
  
"Explain please."  
  
"Think about it, you're basically going to be taking over the world. There are gods and demons out there of will not stand for this. Vampires, minor demons, phoenix beings, androids, and worst of all Dragons." Kaiser looked right into Usagi's crystal blue  
  
"You are going to be waging war forever with some being or another. Your mother didn't want your life as queen to be like this." Kaiser stop in front of Setsuna  
  
"Your dream of Crystal Tokyo is going to be a constant struggle."   
  
"But with your help it can be achieve." Setsuna whispered  
  
"I will not serve anyone." His eyes blaze with a green mist for a second  
  
"But will you help us?" Princess asked  
  
Kaiser gave his most terrifying grin and turned on his heels.   
  
"Only if you prove you can fight and impress a true MONSTER." With that he backhanded Usagi and 8 light shows later he was engage in battle.  
  
**********************  
NOVAMARU  
  
Email is now Sesshoumaru18@yahoo.com 


	2. Ch 2

Ch2  
  
Kaiser was satisfied for now the girls had been fun to toy with, and that damn Usagi packed a punch when she really tried. In the end they had lost though. Even only using 25% of his 800 years worth of collected energy and not even employing the more of his dangerous strikes with Kijin. Jupiter and Uranus found out first hand, that his hand-to-hand combat, was vastly superior to anything they could do, or have ever seen done before. Some things still confused him… like Setsuna once he looked into her deep red eyes again he knew he could never bring himself to hurt her, but he also could never trust her again.   
  
He really didn't know what to do now; the scouts wouldn't need his help for years to come. Japan of course wasn't what it used to be over 100 years ago, matter of fact nothing was. Maybe he should go back to London and help find the ones that were imitating vampires. "Naa that's Arucard's deal." He thought out loud.   
  
He subconsciously rubbed his left wrist, where one of Venus chains had grab and launch him into a building several time. A flying disc type thing cut off the same wrist.   
  
Kaiser looked at his naked wrist and slammed together. 'Bracers' he said mentally, he had forgot all about them. His blackish-purple bracers covered his entire forearm.   
  
Kaiser sent out a mentally yelled and his armor replied back. Every part of his armor was connected to him on a spiritual link.  
  
"Damn Hellsing dogs spreaded my armor around the world." his bracers was the closest. Chuckling to him Kaiser leapt into the air, the concrete exploded under the pressure.  
  
Ranma was in a horrible mood, nothing had change, he still got smacked by Akane, manipulated by Nabiki and hunted by Ryoga and Mousse, and Kuno still lusted after his girl side. His father was still the fool he had always been but Ranma didn't expect that to change. The dojo was like a prison to him, he could feel it closing around him everyday, trying to trap him. He was martial artist damn it. One of the best in the world, why should he be locked in a dojo with a wife and children at age 18? "Why?" Ranma asked the stars that he stared at on a daily basis. Nerima didn't offer anything that appealed to him, the martial artist stop coming to challenge the dojo. There were no new challenges or nothing to encourage him to continue practicing. That was bad.   
  
*BOOM* Ranma could see the dirt and debris flying.  
  
"I'M HERE TO CHALLENGE THE DOJO" Voice boom from the back.  
  
By the time Ranma made it to the dojo everybody was already inside staring at the man who had challenge the dojo, he looked to be almost seven feet tall and build of a warrior and huge broad sword strap to his back.  
  
Soun swallowed his fear and step forth. "What are the umm terms of the challenge?" The dojo hadn't received a challenge like this for years.  
  
"This dojo was built on something that belongs to me… I want it back."   
  
"If I win the duel this dojo will be destroyed and I will claim what is rightfully mine." The command of his voice left few startled  
  
Except one.  
  
"Oh my"  
  
"WHAT." Akane was livid this man just thought he could destroy her dojo because there was something under it.  
  
"Decide quickly."   
  
"I'll fight you." Everybody turned and looked at Ranma  
  
Ranma's voice wasn't full of his usual confidence.  
  
"Come child do not keep me waiting."  
  
Ranma stepped forth and bowed to his opponent.  
  
Kaiser walked to the front entrance of the doorway remove his sword and rammed it through the boards.  
  
Ranma watched all this and heard the man mumble something about Chinese pests.  
  
"Come"   
  
Ranma charged the man pumping Ki into his legs to make him faster. Ranma started testing the warrior defense with quick punches and kicks and found them all blocked and slapped away.  
  
"I might as well destroy this place now if that's the best you have."   
  
"You haven't seen anything yet."  
  
"Neither have you." Ranma whipped around to find the giant of a man behind him  
  
"Fool" Kaiser raise his right hand glowing a soft black and suddenly Ranma was flung back into the wall.  
  
Before he could get up Kaiser was on him with furious punches but Ranma was able to dodge and parry what few got into his defense.  
  
Kaiser backed off grinning madly  
  
"Your skill exceeds your age level, but lets see what you can do if I take it to the next level." Kaiser was truly impress with the young man but wanted to see what he could really do  
  
"Let's go"  
  
They both charged at each other, they met in the center sending punches while the other blocked or parried it away, Several times hit would get through and the sound of broken bones would never be forgotten.  
  
This ended when Kaiser decided to let lose.  
  
First the backhand to the face, a swift kicked the stomach doubled his adversary over and the uppercut sent him into the air. Kaiser followed up with his telekinesis slamming Ranma into the ground.   
  
Ranma immediately jumped to his feet, his blue aura blazing around him brightly.  
  
Ranma could feel the adrenaline rushing threw his veins as he let lose the reins he held over his aura. Suddenly cupping his arms back he started to gather his Ki.  
  
Kaiser saw this and found grinning in anticipation as he too brought his hands back and started gathering energy between his hands.  
  
"Moko Takabisha"   
  
"Dragon's ROAR"  
  
Ranma's blast was absorbed and the combination of both blasts hit him square in the chest. But then the real surprise came  
  
"Dragon's ROAR: Thunder Gods LIGHTENING"  
  
Suddenly a bolt of lightening came through the ceiling struck Ranma in the chest.  
  
Kaiser looked upon the human boy with an amused expression on his face.  
  
"That child is a warrior."   
  
The others were stunned: Ranma wasn't moving.  
  
"Do you concede defeat Tendo dojo?" Kaiser was in Soun before the man could blink  
  
"Uhh."  
  
"WAIT" Ranma stumbled to his feet a mass of bruises   
  
Kaiser let loose a dark chuckle as he inspected his opponent.  
  
He basically looked like shit run over a few times, but he was standing which meant he could continue.  
  
"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken" Ranma let lose with hundreds of punches.  
  
'A speed punching technique from the amazons' Kaiser thought as he caught he punch and force away with one hand  
  
"Ok human let me show you real speed"  
  
"Vendetta Strike"  
  
Thousands of open palm hands was all Ranma saw coming at what he supposed at the time was light speed.  
  
A roundhouse to the side of Ranma temple ended the attack and sent Ranma spiraling into the dojo wall where he slumped to the floor unconscious.  
  
The rest of the family watched as the huge man held both his palms up facing each other, black ball of energy appeared and it got bigger and it turned a tint of purple.  
  
"END GAME"  
  
He thrust the football size of energy at Ranma…  
  
"Crescent MOON BOMB"  
  
Furious red energy came flying through the dojo destroying the huge ball of energy Kaiser had created.  
  
"I was wondering when you was going to show up Jade." Kaiser spoke softly   
  
Suddenly beautiful women walk through the hole in the wall.  
  
A woman of Japanese heritage besides her pale skin, she was about she wore black leather pants with a red halter-top with long illustrious black hair and bright green eyes.  
  
"Well hello father." The newcomers voice was like a melody  
  
She looked around at the family and the young boy she had save.  
  
"Still toying in human lives huh?" She was clearly amused  
  
She walked over to the boy who had regain consciousness   
  
"Do you know who you were fighting?"  
  
Ranma had a hell of headache; his opponent was insanely fast and strong and had plenty of tricks up his sleeve.  
  
He heard a voice questioning him  
  
"No" Ranma said hoarsely while trying to open his eyes  
  
Jade gently touched his forehead   
  
"Well Ranma this man you were sparring with is a demon." She watched as the recognition blaze in the boys blue eyes.  
  
Kaiser smirked. Jade had always had a thing for human lives.  
  
"So why were you fighting him?" The beautiful woman had ask  
  
"It was a challenge, if he wins he will destroy the dojo." Ranma said as he stood to his full height  
  
"You can't feel it Jade." Said Kaiser as he caressed her face "You have grown even more beautiful over the years my Jade Dragon,"  
  
She knocked his hand away and a Katana appeared in hand sheath.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Moko Takabisha"   
  
"KIJIN" The huge broad sword ripped itself out of the ground and went straight for Kaiser hand.  
  
"Pathetic fool do you not know when you see a God in front of you." Kaiser bellowed as he batted the energy ball towards the Tendo's still standing in the dojo  
  
It exploded against a red barrier.  
  
"Jade DO not interfere in my affairs." He raised a glowing black hand and Jade was thrown into the wall with such force the entire foundation shook.  
  
"Because of your interference I've grown tired of waiting." He grinned evilly as his arm was enveloped in a black aura.  
  
"RUN." Jade yelled while regaining her wits  
  
Kaiser slammed his fist into the floor and everything turned white.  
  
When Ranma woke up a crying Akane was slapping him in the face.  
  
"I'm woke" his hoarse voice replied back as she held him tightly  
  
Ranma could hear sword's clashing outside, so he went to get a better look.  
  
Kaiser had always love a good fight against his daughter Jade, as always she was excellent with that demon blade of her masa. -- Something or another.  
  
Kaiser block the incoming strike, kneed Jade his the stomach.  
  
"Come on is this all you have?" Kaiser yelled in her face  
  
"Thunder STRIKE"   
  
His sword blossomed with a blue aura that repelled Jade into the wall surrounding the Tendo compound  
  
"SLASH" Jade sheathed her sword and rush Kaiser at sound breaking with a Battou-Jutsu strike.  
  
The sword cleaved through his side and healed almost instantaneous   
  
"Ha, it doesn't work I made that sword for you." He slammed his sword into the dirt and twisted  
  
"But here try this on for size."   
  
'Damn him and that sword' huge bolts of lighting jump from his sword traveling through the ground.  
  
Just before the lightening hit her she was knocked to the side by a blur.  
  
"What are you doing Ranma?" Jade ask the boy softly  
  
"I don't know I feel driven to help you, to protect you." He looked into her green eyes suddenly  
  
  
  
"You need my permission to date her boy." Kaiser chuckled in the background  
  
  
  
Ranma and Jade stood up ready to face whatever the universe wanted to throw at them, but they were expecting this…  
  
"It's gone," Ranma whispered to himself and indeed the entire backyard was gone there nothing there but what looked like a bottomless black hole.   
  
"No, No, NOOOO." Jade screamed frantically   
  
Ranma looked the man named Kaiser was gone.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Your dojo was built on an ancient artifact made by Kaiser." She paused "A weapon with the power of a dark god"  
  
Suddenly towers of purple fire exploded from the hole.  
  
Ranma looked again 'PURPLE fire?'  
  
"YES" Kaiser was floating straight up the pit.  
  
"This is the power of Orochi, Ranma Saotome." Ranma looked closer the man now had on some dark purplish bracers.  
  
"Here Catch." Kaiser yelled grinning madly  
  
He swung his huge with such ease it was frightening and right before it impaled him Jade jump in front of him.  
  
"Ahhh" She screamed impaled her through the stomach and to the wall  
  
"Fire Claw" Kaiser swung his hand like a claw at the ground which lit a screaming purple fire.  
  
'Damn sword' Jade thought as she tried to pull the sword out of stomach.  
  
She suddenly saw the raging purple fires coming at her. 'Oh shit' She thought right before her body was incase in a white glow   
  
Kaiser looked at his daughter as she tried to pull the sword out.  
  
'Still strong and defiantly as always, just like the day I turned her.' He saw her body incase in white glow a healing spell he knew it  
  
Suddenly several figures drop to the ground. Fujin, Thor, Belldandy, Susano.  
  
Kaiser's sword appeared in his hand.  
  
"I'm here to retrieve my brother from your sword Vampire." Fujin spoke heatedly  
  
"Like you could defeat me and take it." Kaiser sneered at him  
  
"But I can." Susano spoke and step forth  
  
Belldandy could feel the immensely powerful vampire unlocking the restraints on his strength  
  
"Lets see you try." Kaiser sneered as he grip sword tighter  
  
"Please not here." Belldandy's voice interrupted   
  
"Yes not here but we will take back our follow God soon demon." Thor bellows while gripping Mjolnir making the mystical hammer spark with barely contain lightening.  
  
Susano nodded to Belldandy.  
  
"Kaiser you will release my brother now." Fujin yelled as a tornado was forming in the sky  
  
"I've sealed him in this sword here named Kijin." Kaiser held the sword so he could see  
  
"His soul will only be released when I released this sword from my dead hands."  
  
"I will see to it soon." Fujin replied as he disappeared  
  
"Leave Japan Kaiser your upsetting the balance."  
  
Kaiser grinned at the god showing his fangs before he jump into the sky and disappeared.  
  
All the rest of god and goddess disappeared.  
  
Ranma was just stunned he had just seen Gods that he didn't truly believe existed.  
  
"Oh I feel like shit." Jade still had a gaping hole in her stomach  
  
Ranma just face faulted  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
NOVAMARU  
  
Sesshoumaru18@yahoo.com  
  
Novamaru19@yahoo.com 


End file.
